


Swap Cup

by Yubell22



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Swap, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubell22/pseuds/Yubell22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack mysteriously wakes up in Vegas even though he knows he went to bed in Providence last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swap Cup

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic based on "Person 1 and Person 2 swap bodies."
> 
> Come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

There is a Katy Perry song about waking up in Vegas that Kent used to play sometimes back when they were younger, but Jack never imagined a version of his life happening even remotely similar to that song. In fact, he wasn’t even sure why he was in Las Vegas in the first place. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep alone in his apartment, but now here he was 2,700 miles away from his home and team.

It just didn’t make any sense. How could he have traveled here in one night without even remembering the trip? There was just no way he could have gotten on a plane and traveled here without him having some knowledge of it. He wasn’t on drugs; he had gone to bed sober, so how was he standing in a penthouse apartment looking down at the strip?

On top of that, his body felt strange. His body didn’t seem to fit him quite right, and even though this place was new, he could swear everything seemed just a bit too tall. Of all of it though, he was really just happy to have woken up alone. Nothing made sense at the moment, but it could have been so much worse if someone beside Bitty had been there next to him in the morning.

Jack needed to get his head together. He needed to find his phone and see if he could figure any of this out, but before anything else, he needed a shower. All of him felt drained and sore, like he usually did after a game. A long shower would hopefully help him settle his head and his muscles.

So, he moved himself away from the large window and walked towards the master bathroom. It was dark in the room when he started shuffling around for the lights. Finally, after several moments of searching, he flicked the switch. 

If Jack were anyone but himself he might have screamed upon seeing his reflection. Jack of course did not scream, though it probably would have been a hilarious sight for anyone to watch Kent Parson apparently scared of himself.

Jack’s response to seeing himself in his ex-best friend’s body was far more internalized.  
Realistically the only reason he didn’t start having a full panic attack was because he saw his own name on the phone he had brought into the bathroom thinking it was his own.

“Hello,” he answered tentatively.

“What the fuck is going on.”

It was strange to hear his own voice come over the phone, especially since he had never been a big fan of listening to his voice before this.

“Kent, is that you?”

“Yeah, and I’m assuming this means you’re Jack.”  
“Yeah.”

“Shit, what is happening.”

“I think we should call my dad.”

“Why is that the first thing you think of?”

“He used to tell me stories about some crazy things that happened to him and my uncles back when they all still played hockey. I always just thought they were stories, but I don’t know how else to explain this.”

“What could possibly have caused it,” Kent nearly shouted down the line in exasperation.

“The cup,” Jack replied quietly.

“What?” Kent’s voice lowered at Jack’s unusual calm.

“Have you touched the Stanley Cup recently?”

Kent paused on the phone, thinking.

“I did last night, it was supposed to be good luck for the playoffs.”

“Did you ask it for anything, wish for anything?”

“Other than to win it again, no.”

“Are you sure?”

Jack heard silence through the phone again as he waited for Kent to answer.

“I may have, for a moment, thought about how I wanted to have you there with me,” he finally added. “Jack, say something. How are you so calm about this?”

“Believe me, I’m far from calm right now, but I need to keep moving or else I’ll get stuck. I don’t have time to break down on this, so keep talking. Alright?”

“Yeah, okay, let’s just call your dad. If you’re in my apartment, there’s a landline in the kitchen you can use.”

“Give me a second and I’ll do it.”

Jack walked into the kitchen counting each step. He needed to keep himself calm; he needed to keep himself focused. As long as he could help it, he was going to stay in control of his situation. When Jack finally reached the phone he was practically running on autopilot. After he dialed the number, it only took his father two rings to answer.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hello Papa.”_

_“Jack? Your voice sounds different, like you’ve been in America too long.”_

_“Yeah, I’m not really myself right now. I think it’s cup magic”._

_“Cup magic, what’s going on Jack?”_

_“Kent and I switched bodies. Do you know how to fix it?”_

_“Well, no one really knows how to fix any of this. I just remember when it happened with me, remember the story with Uncle Mario and I getting stuck together, well, it just went away. The next morning we woke up and everything was back to normal, like it never happened.”_

_“So we just have to wait?”_

_“Yes. I wish I could tell you more, but no one really knows why this all happens, it just does. Make sure you call me though, if anything changes. I can be there as quick as I can if you need me.”_

_“Of course Papa, I’ll talk to you soon.”_

_“Take care of yourself Jack. I love you.”_

_“Love you too Papa, Goodbye.”_

Jack hung with his father and focused on his breathing. Waiting was the worst possible option for him. Waiting meant that he had time think, and time to worry. The longer they were stuck like this, the worse it would get. On top of that, if they didn’t have this figured out soon how were they supposed to play a game? What was he supposed to tell Bitty?

“Jack, are you still there? I have no idea what you were saying, my French is kind of rusty.”

“He said we have to wait.”

“You’re kidding me right? What is waiting going to do to fix this?” Kent’s voice was growing more and more irritated with each passing second. It was starting to sound like he was the one on the verge of a full-blown panic attack.

“Hey Kenny, I need you to breathe for me, alright. Neither of us can freak out right now or nothing is going to get fixed.”

Both of them stayed silent for a moment, waiting for the other to talk. Giving themselves time to settle.

“You know Zimms, this is the longest we’ve talked in years. It’s nice… For once we aren’t arguing about seeing each other, because we kind of are each other. God, this is so weird.”

“It’s so weird,” Jack laughed back. Every single thing about this situation was absurd, but the weirdest part might honestly be the fact they were talking. “And you’re right, it is kind of nice.”

“Maybe we’re finally all grown up.”

“Maybe we are.” Jack added with a little pride in himself. So much in his life had gone wrong, but he had hockey, he had his friends, and he had Bitty. It felt like for once in his life he had everything going for him. Maybe mature was his style.

“We should see each other after this. We have a lot to say, and I have some things I’d like to share with you. I’m happy Kenny, happy where I am. I hope you are too.”

“Thanks Jack, I think I needed to hear you say that.”

Jack started to feel dizzy the moment Kent was done talking. Soon enough he found himself fallen to the ground as he began to lose consciousness. His last thought before he fully passed out was that he really hated being out of control of his own body.

“Jack honey, are you alright?” Jack heard Bitty ask, obviously concerned, as he woke up with a jolt in his kitchen. “I got here and just saw you passed out. I was so worried sweetheart, thought maybe you had hit your head somehow.”

As Bitty fussed over him Jack felt a sudden rush of happiness, and in his joy to be home and back where he belonged, he pulled Bitty’s face down to his and kissed him hard. He pulled away to see Bitty’s face fall into a content smile.

“You are never going to believe what just happened to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
